finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Fantasy Type-0
Final Fantasy Agito XIII is a video game for PlayStation Portable which, alongside Final Fantasy XIII and Final Fantasy Versus XIII, makes up the compilation Fabula Nova Crystallis: Final Fantasy XIII. Unveiled at E³ '06, the game "offers players easy on-the-go access to the Final Fantasy XIII universe". The game was originally announced for Mobile Phones, but was re-announced for the PSP at DKS3713 2008. The release date is unknown, but statements by Tetsuya Nomura have stated that the game will not be coming out until the other two games in the Fabula Nova Crystallis compilation have been released. Setting According to the latest Shonen Jump, the game is set at a magic school of Peristerium Suzaku, though the setting gradually expands to include the world outside of the school called Oriens. There exists four nations within Oriens, and one of them, a militaristic nation called the Milites Byakko is eager to expand its territories across the other nations, with Peristerium Suzaku - situated on a lone island - being their only obstacle. In the world of Agito XIII, countries have signed a "Pax Codex" (peace treaty) guaranting peace between each of them. However, Cid, one of the country's leaders, has seemingly broken the treaty and sent his l'Cie troops to war. It is currently unknown whether this Cid is a good character or antagonist. Gameplay The gameplay is mostly geared toward action but includes elements of turn based combat. It has been said to work like an advanced version of Crisis Core's high speed ATB system. Unlike Crisis Core, there will be multiple characters in the party instead of just one. Summons also appear in the game and play a role in the characters growth, and are said to be controllable as well. Right now it supports both Ad-hoc and Infrastructure multiplayer for up to 3 players. Characters .]] Twelve characters have been shown in official artwork. The boy with cards could be a summoner and is supposedly going to be a very important character. Although many fans speculated that the moogle in the artwork display was the 13th member, Square Enix denied this claim, and now it looks to be a weapon, like Lulu's dolls. Odin has also been revealed in official screenshots, possibly summoned by the boy with cards. Presently, characters seem to be named after the weapon's they use. Whether or not these are simply place holders, or that you will name the characters yourself, has not been clarified. Staff * Director: Hajime Tabata * Character Designer: Tetsuya Nomura * Producer: Kousei Ito * Composer: Takeharu Ishimoto Development The game was originally announced for Mobile Phones, but was re-announced for the PSP at DKS3713 2008. Developers stated the reason for the move was that they did not want to wait for cellphones advance enough to handle the game. According to the developers, the PSP version of the game was planned from the start and was meant to be revealed some time after progress on the mobile version. It seems to be drawing more attention now that it has been announced for the PSP, since mobile phone games usually don't make it to North America. The moblie phone version has been discontinued. This has also raised some thoughts on Kingdom Hearts coded, a game also by Square featured on the mobile phone platform. External links * Final Fantasy Agito XIII E³ 2006 page at SQUARE ENIX * SQUARE ENIX UNVEILS THE NEXT GENERATION OF FINAL FANTASY * Final Fantasy Agito XIII Fansite Category:Final Fantasy XIII 13a de:Final Fantasy Agito XIII